


It Only Counts If There's Five of You

by doubleminorforroughing



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Cuddly boys, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Multi, Mutual Pining, Shovel Talk, use your words you morons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleminorforroughing/pseuds/doubleminorforroughing
Summary: Olli, unlike his four best friends, doesn't have a crush on one of their university's hockey players. Until he literally runs into Justin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks ago, Bee posted [this](http://nomorelonelydays.tumblr.com/post/171247993587/i-need-more-of-that-college-au-where-sid-and-his), and my brain was like "hey so you should write that." So I did.

Olli hangs out with the Not Groupies for the companionship mostly. He’s 100% a puck bunny, but unlike the rest of his friends, he isn’t lusting after anyone particular. And it’s nice to hang out with fellow Europeans, even if Nicke always looks like his baseline emotion is “murder.” They’ve made Olli feel less alone in a new place when he didn’t know anybody, and he wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything. Even when Sid is struggling with his lit homework and panicking in the dining hall.

“I’m gonna go get some dessert,” Olli declares, pushing his chair back. “You guys want anything?”

“I saw they had the rainbow chip cookies out, could you get me a couple?” Jake asks.

“You’re getting your own fucking milk.”

Jake grins up at him as Olli heads for the dessert counter. Olli won’t bring back milk for anyone but himself, but he always warms up the cookies.

 

Olli grabs one of the full-size plates and covers it in cookies, then puts the plate in the microwave. It isn’t as good as putting them through the conveyor toaster, but the dining hall staff told him to stop and watch him like a hawk with it. While the cookies warm up, Olli wanders over to the drink station and pours himself a mug of milk. He turns around and runs into one of the hockey players.

“Shit! Sorry, sorry,” he says, setting the mug down to check the guy’s shirt. “Did I get any on you?”

The player looks down at his shirt and pulls it away from his chest.

“No, don’t think so. I mean, I’d feel the cold, right?” He smiles at Olli; it’s charming, in a goofy kind of way. “Are you good?”

“Yeah, fine. I gotta go get my cookies. Good luck in the game tomorrow.”

Olli picks his milk up again and heads back to the microwave, leaving behind a confused but smitten defenseman.

 

The Not Groupies, as usual, get to the game early to snag good seats. They sit in their preferred perch - four rows back in the double attack zone. It’s back enough that they can see the puck most of the time, but close enough to swoon over the players. Olli is snuggled into his favorite team hoodie with the largest hot cocoa the concession stand dared to give him, laughing at Sid’s quiet thirst for Malkin during warm-ups.

“Why does he have to stretch that way?” Sid whines. “I’m not the only one who thinks it’s weirdly sexual, right?”

“It’s weird alright,” Jake says quietly, eyes on Dumoulin's warm-up passes. Of all of their thirsty asses, he’s the only one to have actually talked to the object of his affections. It was a shared class, but it still counts.

“Shut the fuck up, Guentz,” Sid snaps. “Like Dumo’s any better.”

As if to prove Sid right, Dumoulin has moved on to playing a bastardized form of chicken with the goalie. They can hear the goalie’s mocking French from their seats, which only eggs Dumoulin on. The rest of the time before the anthem and puck drop devolves into chirping each other, even though they all know not one of them is better than his friends. Except maybe Olli, who isn’t hopeless over one of the players.

 

Late in the second period, the player that Olli ran into the day before skates by and notices him. He gives that big, goofy grin and waves at Olli while he waits for the other players to settle in face-off position. Olli’s eyes get wide, and he feels himself blushing as he waves back.

“Olli, do you know Schultz?” Nicke asks, raising one perfect eyebrow.

“I ran into him last night? I literally ran into him while getting cookies at dinner.”

“Guess you made an impression.”

 

Their team wins the game off of a goal Ovi, Nicke’s crush, scores. He jumps up into the glass during his celly and gets squished into it by his exuberant teammates. All five of the Not Groupies are on their feet and cheering, especially Nicke. He looks truly happy as Ovi screams and bumps helmets with the rest of the team. If he’s honest, that’s Olli’s favorite part of going to games with his friends - the joy on their faces when they win or their favorite player scores.

 

On Wednesday, Olli is hurrying from his class to the coffee shop on the corner. He’s got some time before his next class, so he can probably get a fair bit of work done. Andre is working the counter and greets Olli enthusiastically when he walks in.

“Olli!” he cheers, dragging the ‘ee’ sound out. “How’s it going?”

“Alright,” Olli says with a shrug. “Been busy here?”

“Yeah, just died down. You want your usual?”

Olli confirms his order and pays Andre before moving to the end of the counter to wait. He checks the group chat while he waits, vaguely aware of someone else coming in. Andre passes Olli his cup not long after while one of his coworkers works the register.

“See you at dinner?” Andre asks, grinning brightly.

“Yeah, but I can’t stay late tonight. I’m working.”

Andre shrugs and moves back to the espresso machine to make the next order. Olli goes to his favorite table by the window and settles in; the table is quickly taken over by his history textbook and notebook. He’s so absorbed in his reading that he doesn’t notice when someone sits opposite him.

“What’s that on your cup?”

Olli jumps and almost slams his textbook shut. It’s the defenseman from the dining hall; Nicke said his name was Schultz at the game.

“It’s Moomintroll,” Olli tells him. “He’s from a book series. My friend works here, he likes to put Moomins on my cups.”

“It looks like a hippo.”

“ _He_ is a Moomin.”

“He’s a Moomin named Moomintroll?”

“ _Yes._ You invited yourself to my table, interrupted my work, and insulted Moomintroll, but you never even introduced yourself,” Olli says, his voice rising slightly in anger. He can hear Andre snickering behind the counter.

“Shit, sorry.” The defenseman grins and holds his hand out for Olli to shake. “I’m Justin. My last name is Schultz, you probably know that better. I saw you at the game.”

Olli takes his hand and shakes it. “Olli. You remember that?”

“Not every day a cute blond has a huge coffee cup at your game,” Justin says with a wink.

Olli laughs, feeling a blush rising on his cheeks. He knows he’s good looking, but being so openly flirted with is different. He’s about to reply when the door bangs open and some of Justin’s teammates come in, noisy as all hell as they do. Olli recognizes most of them, especially Geno, Ovi, Djoos, and Dumo. They notice Justin and head over to their table, making Olli blush even darker.

“Schultzy!” Ovi crows, slapping his teammate on the back forcefully. “Who is this? Your tutor?”

“This is Olli,” Justin replies, and Olli would swear he’s blushing, too. “He’s, uh. A new friend?”

“If he was just a friend, I don’t think you’d be blushing like that,” Dumo teases.

“We just met. He wanted to know about my Moomintroll,” Olli says, showing off his cup. “My friend works here and draws them on my cups.”

“It looks like a-”

“He isn’t a hippo!” Justin and Olli say at the same time, making their blushes return.

“Friend my ass,” Geno mumbles, heading for the counter.

Dumo and Ovi give Justin parting chirps and follow Geno, the pull of caffeine too strong for mere mortal college students. Djoos adds a quick “I love Moomins” and high fives Olli before he, too, succumbs to the siren call of coffee.

“Sorry about that,” Justin says quietly after they’re gone. “They’re… well, they’re hockey players.”

“It’s okay. I have to go, but it was nice to meet you.”

Olli shoves everything back in his bag and hurries out before Justin can get out more than a rushed and confused “bye.” Andre raises his eyebrows at Olli as he passes the counter, signaling that he’s not getting out of talking about this later.

 

“A cute hockey player flirted with Olli today,” Andre declares as soon as he sets his plate down. “Schultz, the defenseman? Yeah, he was totally flirting with Olli. And Djoos high fived Olli because of Moomins, and I’m a jealous bitch about it.”

“I knew it,” Nicke says, pointing his knife at Olli. “I knew he was into you when he waved at the game. And Andre, start drawing Moomins on Djoos’ cups, then.”

“There’s no way he has a crush on a guy who literally ran into him in the dining hall,” Olli replies, shaking his head. “Before today, that was the only time we’ve ever spoken.”

“It’s a classic meet cute,” Sid says with a shrug. “You run into each other, he’s smitten but you’re unsure. Your life is now a romantic comedy.”

There’s a murmur of agreement around the table while Olli groans and buries his face in his hands. Justin is pretty cute, but Olli’s still skeptical. Jake digs his elbow into Olli’s side to get his attention.

“Dude, we support you. If you don’t wanna date him, that’s cool. But maybe have him put in a good word for us?”

“Shut the fuck up, Jake.”

 

Olli is bent over the ice cream freezer in the dining hall a few days later the next time he sees Justin. It’s lunchtime on a Saturday, and Olli’s frankly a little hungover as he struggles to scoop the fucking mint chocolate chip out.

“You want some help?” Justin asks, leaning on the freezer with a fond smile on his face. “I worked at a shop back home in high school.”

Olli blinks at him for a moment before handing over the scoop and his cone. Justin moves in front of the freezer and stands next to Olli, surveying the ice cream selection.

“Which one?” he asks.

“Uh, the mint chocolate chip, please.”

“You got it, Olli.”

Justin winks and bends over to scoop, narrating the finer points of his technique as he does. Olli isn’t paying attention - he’s fixated on Justin’s ass instead. He doesn’t fully register when Justin stands back up and holds the cone out for Olli to take.

“You okay?” he asks. “You look a little… distracted?”

“Honestly? I think I might still be a little drunk from last night.”

Justin laughs, loud and bright. “Yeah, I’ve been there before. But you’re okay?”

“I’m okay. My roommate is really good about helping me out when I’m hungover, too. I’ll probably eat and take a nap, then go to the game.”

“Yeah? I’ll be looking for you.”

Justin winks at Olli as he finally passes the cone back, letting his fingers brush over Olli’s. Olli blushes bright red.

“Thanks for scooping this for me, by the way,” he says quietly.

“No problem, Olli. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

 

Olli wears his own U18 team jersey over his hoodie to the game that night. Justin notices him during warmups and attempts to make a heart shape with his hands. It doesn’t work very well because of his gloves, but Olli laughs and returns it. Justin lights up and motions him to the glass; Olli picks his way down the stands as quickly as he can.

“Glad to see you!” Justin yells over the music. “I’m gonna score a goal for you tonight, okay?”

“Okay!” Olli laughs again and places his hand on the glass for Justin to high-five him through it.

Nicke has a very smug grin on his face when Olli returns to the stands.

“What did he say?”

“Said he’s gonna get a goal for me.”

The Not Groupies all groan, not bothering to hide their jealousy. Olli isn’t even dating Justin and he’s been promised a goal.

 

The goal almost doesn’t happen. The game has been tied since the end of the first period, and everyone’s bracing for overtime as the third winds down. With less than three minutes left, Dumo passes to Justin, who flicks the puck in like it’s nothing. He jumps into Dumo’s arms, yelling joyously in his teammate’s face. Dumo just laughs and nods toward where the Not Groupies are sitting. Olli blushes as his friends all swivel to smirk at him. Justin jumps into the glass in front of them with a huge grin on his face and blows Olli a kiss before skating to the bench for his fistbumps. Ovi sits next to him on the bench and hands him what’s obviously the puck that just went in the net.

“Oh my god, is he gonna give you that puck?” Sid asks. “Olli, if he gives you that puck…”

“He’s totally gonna give Olli that puck,” Jake says, his tone suggesting that there’s no other option. “It’s gonna be _so lucky._ A game-winning puck? Ugh, you lucky bastard.”

Olli turns tomato red and sips his hot chocolate.

 

After the game, Olli waits in the lobby. He has a feeling that Justin will be looking for him, puck in hand, so he waits where he’s sure Justin will see him. Sure enough, Justin comes out of the locker room with a grin on his face and a puck in his hand.

“Olli!” he shouts, jogging over. “I told you I’d get you a goal.”

“I didn’t doubt you for a minute,” Olli tells him, returning the smile. “Good game, Justin.”

“Thanks. Um, this is for you.”

Justin shoves the puck toward Olli, clearly nervous about it. Olli takes the puck and looks at the tape around it. Someone has written “GWG” with the date, the team they played against, and Justin’s name and number on it. On the face of the puck is more tape reading “Date on Tues?” with what could only be Justin’s phone number underneath. Olli smiles at Justin and nods.

“I’d really like that, yeah. I’ll text you so you can have my number.”

Justin looks like someone has just taken a huge weight off his shoulders.

“I’m so glad you said yes. Could I, um… Would you mind if…?”

Olli’s sure he’s about to ask for a kiss, so he goes in for a brief hug and a sneaky kiss on Justin’s cheek.

“That should hold you until Tuesday,” he teases. “I’ll probably see you around before then. Bye, Justin.”

“See you, Olli.”

Olli hurries out to meet his friends, grinning down at the puck as he heads out.

 

When he gets to Sid’s car, Olli holds up the puck and gets cheers in return.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Andre says, pulling Olli in for a quick noogie. “You lucky, lucky fuck.”

“Let us see, let us see,” Jake whines, making grabby hands for the puck.

Olli hands it to Nicke and pries Andre off his shoulders.

“‘Date on Tues?’ and his phone number,” Nicke reads with an actual smile on his face. “Good for you, Olli. Are you going?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna text him on the way back to campus.”

The guys chirp the fuck out of Olli as they get into the car, but they still let him have a window seat for a little bit of privacy so he can text Justin on the way home.

 _Hey, it’s Olli_ , he sends, figuring that’s a good place to start.

He fidgets and bites his lip as he waits for a response. Somehow the “...” cloud makes his nerves even worse.

 _Hey!_ Justin sends back. _You’re quick! Are you being chirped as hard as me?_

_Probably not, but it’s just the five of us and you have a full team._

_Lol, true._

Olli isn’t sure what to send back, so he decides to not send anything for a few minutes. When the next message comes in, he blushes so intensely that Jake looks over his shoulder to see what Justin sent.

“‘I can’t believe someone as hot as you agreed to go out with me,’” he reads aloud so everyone can hear. “Aww! You’re already giving me diabetes and you haven’t even gone out yet.”

“Have you at least kissed him?” Andre asks, leaning over Jake.

“No,” Olli mumbles. “I think he wanted to, but he was so nervous he couldn’t ask. We hugged and I kissed his cheek.”

“Lame!” Jake yells. He looks more offended than he has any right to be. “Are you in sixth grade, dude?”

“This isn’t some casual hook up, Guentz. I don’t wanna rush it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Olli's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, I'm publishing on Sunday again. :D
> 
> Obviously, ages have been fudged, in some cases quite a bit. Sid (21), Geno (21), Dumo (21), Justin (21), Ovi (21), and Nicke (20) are all juniors. Olli (20), Jake (20), Andre (19), and Djoos (20) are sophomores. It's early November in the first couple of chapters.
> 
> Super brief mention of Olli's cancer scare during the diner scene, by the way.

Olli and Justin text prolifically for the rest of the weekend and most of Monday. On Monday afternoon, Justin asks when is a good time for dinner on Tuesday and where to pick Olli up.

_ Is 5:30 good? _ Olli asks.  _ You can just come to my dorm. _

_ Perfect! Where’s your dorm? _

 

Olli is a nervous wreck by lunch on Tuesday. Thankfully, Sid and Nicke are his only company, so he can have his freak out without being too self-conscious. They go over what he should wear, if he should invite Justin into his room after dinner, and then, of course, sleeping together comes up.  


“Are you gonna fuck him tonight?” Nicke asks casually.

“No, probably not,” Olli admits. “I kind of want to take it slow and just get to know each other without sex being a thing. I feel like I took my last boyfriend to bed way too quickly and it got in the way of having an actual relationship, you know?”

Sid and Nicke nod, remembering very well how that had gone. It had become less of a romantic relationship and more like a regular hook up very quickly. Olli’s ex, in their opinion, was only in a relationship with him for sex and had just played the part of a boyfriend when he needed to.

“But you’re prepared if it happens?” Sid asks, ever the mother hen. “You have lube and condoms? You better use condoms even if you just blow him.”

“Yes, mom.” Olli rolls his eyes at Sid’s protective instincts. “I know what I’m doing. Or not doing, I guess.”

Their conversation lapses for a few minutes until Olli starts to fidget with his napkin. Nicke gently takes it away from him.

“You wanna talk about why you’re so nervous?” he asks. “It’s not like you.”

“This is my first date in a long time, and I really like Justin.”

“And?”

Olli looks down at his plate, nudging a pea around with his fork. It takes him a few moments to work up the courage to say what’s on his mind.

“And I’m afraid that he’ll lose interest like everyone else did. I’m alright with friends with benefits or whatever, but it gets old when that’s all people want. Or they're not honest about what they want.”

“Oh, Olli,” Sid says softly. “Olli, that’s not gonna happen, okay? I don’t think he’d promise you a goal in front of all those people and then give you the puck if it was just to get in your pants.”

Nicke bumps his foot against Olli’s under the table. He’s not one for big displays of affection, but he does what he can to let his friends know he has their back.

“It’s going to be fine, kid,” he tells Olli. “He’s head-over-heels for you.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely.”

After they finish lunch, Sid and Nicke both give Olli a hug. Neither of them are very physically affectionate, but they always know when someone needs the comforting contact.

“You can call us if you need us, okay?” Sid tells him. “You know we’ll always come help you if you need it.”

“I know. Thanks, guys.”

“Good luck tonight.” Nicke smiles warmly and ruffles Olli’s hair. “Get your man, kid.”

 

Olli is sitting on his bed and waiting for Justin by 5:15. He tried to keep doing his homework after getting ready, but he couldn’t concentrate for anything. And he didn’t have to worry too much about getting ready since they’d decided on one of the diners near campus; neither of them really wanted to go someplace fancy. Precisely at 5:30, there’s a knock on Olli’s door. Olli opens it with a soft smile.

“Hey Justin,” he says, reaching out for a hug.

“Hey, Olli. So…” Justin takes a deep breath and pulls away enough to look Olli in the eye. “I know tradition is to wait until the end of the date, but I really feel like it would break the ice if I asked for a kiss now?”

Olli laughs and nods. “Okay. Okay, yeah, kiss me.”

Justin doesn’t waste any time once given permission; he shifts his hands to Olli’s hips and presses a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. Olli sighs happily and chases Justin’s lips as he moves away.

“Wait, wait. Do that again,” he mumbles, moving in for another kiss.

Justin laughs and obliges, this time cupping Olli’s face in his hand and keeping the kiss going. Olli melts in his arms. He grabs at Justin’s coat to stay upright and makes a contented noise in his throat. Justin ends the kiss and takes a couple of steps backward before they can get too carried away. They’re both blushing a soft pink with smitten smiles on their faces.

“Do you want to walk?” Justin asks, squeezing Olli’s hand. “Geno gave me his keys if you wanna drive over.”

“No, I’d like to walk over. It’s not far.”

“Okay, cool.” Justin kisses his forehead and inspects Olli’s bookshelf while he gets his coat on. “What’s your major? You have a lot of different stuff here.”

“Oh, those are for fun and from gen ed classes. I’m in sports administration. I’d like to work for a hockey team after graduation.”

“I just wanna make a team after graduation,” Justin mumbles, inspecting one of the textbooks.

Olli tugs Justin into another hug and squeezes tight. He recognizes that tone - it’s the same self-deprecating one Sid uses when he feels overwhelmed or hopeless. Some form of touch usually helps in those situations.

“You’ll make a team because you’re a great defenseman and they’d be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Olli. Ready to go?”

“Ready.”

 

They walk a couple of blocks with their hands in their pockets, chatting about classes and majors. Olli sticks his hand out and wiggles his fingers just as they’re leaving campus. Justin laughs and laces his fingers with Olli’s, giving a gentle squeeze for good measure.

“I’m really glad you said yes,” he says softly.

“I’m really glad you asked.”

 

The waitress at the diner smiles when she sees them come in holding hands. She doesn’t even ask where they want to sit and leads them to a window booth.

“How long have y’all been together?” she asks while she writes down their drink orders.

“This is actually our first date,” Justin tells her, smiling softly at Olli.

“Really? You looked so comfortable with each other I thought… Never mind, I’ll be back with your drinks.”

“Hey, so that jersey you wore to our game on Saturday. Was that yours?” Justin asks after their waitress leaves.

“Yeah, I used to play on my town’s team through U18. I played defense, actually.” Olli smiles at Justin and offers his hand again. Justin takes it without hesitating.

“Really? How do you shoot?”

“Left.”

“Fuck, we could have been a pair! We’ll have to play a pickup game or something some time. Why don’t you play on the team?”

Justin thinks the answer will be that he decided to focus on school, or a major injury left him unable to go pro or something common like that. Instead, Olli just shrugs.

“I love playing, and I’ll probably go back next season. We might get to play together after all,” he says with a small smile. “I’m Finnish, so I have a little extra wiggle room in terms of being drafted. But I, um, I had a thyroid tumor removed when I was seventeen and it took a year for the doctors to clear me. It’s a long story. But I realized I needed a backup plan, so I started working toward university in the US, and here I am.”

“Olli, holy shit. Are you okay now?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. It’s been three years with no recurrence, and I didn’t have to have any of my actual thyroid removed so no medication. I’m really lucky that I was playing at the time, or it wouldn’t have been detected so early.”

“That’s fucking scary, Olli. You’re really fine?”

“I’m really fine. Perfectly healthy now.”

“That’s awesome. I hope you do make the team next season.” Justin smiles and squeezes Olli’s hand. “How about we talk about lighter stuff, though? Tell me about Finland.”

The rest of the date goes fantastically. They exchange stories of their hometowns and families, including the trouble Olli and his brothers used to get in. Olli gets ketchup all over his face eating his burger and lets Justin wipe it off, both of them giggling the whole time. They share pie for dessert while arguing about which team will win the Stanley Cup. It’s a pretty perfect first date.

 

On the walk back, Olli tucks himself under Justin’s arm with his arm around Justin’s waist.

“Thanks for dinner,” he says. “And for being cool about the whole cancer thing.”

“You’re welcome, Olli. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Justin gives Olli a squeeze and moves his hat to kiss his forehead. They’re quiet the rest of the way to Olli’s building, but it’s comfortable. Olli moves out from under Justin’s arm and turns to face him when they reach his door.

“So, how about a second date?” he asks.

“I’d love a second date. I’ll text you when I’m free and we’ll figure something out.”

“Sounds great. And a good night kiss?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Olli’s laugh is cut off by Justin pressing him into the door and kissing him. Olli sighs happily against Justin’s lips and returns the kiss. There’s only about an inch of a height difference between them, so they fit together perfectly when Olli pulls Justin flush against him. Justin nips at Olli’s bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss as he wraps his arms around Olli’s waist. Olli opens his mouth eagerly, reaching up to tangle one hand in Justin’s hair and twist the other in his coat. The move draws a soft moan out of Justin, startling Olli into breaking the kiss. That’s not a line he wants to cross tonight.

“Fuck, Olli,” Justin pants, resting his forehead on Olli’s shoulder. “I better get going. I have practice in the morning.”

“Hey, you never told me which building you’re in,” Olli says, tugging on Justin’s curls before taking his hand away.

“I live in this one, actually. I’m two floors up.”

Justin grins at Olli, who laughs and pushes him away.

“Go home, asshole,” Olli teases. “I had a great time tonight.”

“Me, too. Can’t wait to see you again.”

“We could meet up at the coffee shop tomorrow? I have some free time in the afternoon.”

“Sounds good to me.” Justin kisses Olli quickly one last time and moves out of reach. “Text when you’re there?”

“Yeah, I’ll text you. Good night, Justin.”

“Night, Olli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have anyone particular in mind for Olli's ex, but he was probably some frat douche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-date group chat, coffee date, and angst milkshakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made no promises with dates, but I feel like this is still late? I had a migraine off and on most of last week, so not a lot of writing happened. I really debated making this chapter longer and including the next scene, then said scene started getting longer for reasons and uh. Plans changed.
> 
> I forgot to say last update, so - the order in the tags is the order in which the couples get together.

Olli summons the other Not Groupies for a group video chat after he’s showered and settled in with his homework. Jake comes home as they’re connecting and looks shocked to find Olli at his desk.

“Dude, you’re home early,” he says, setting his bag down on his own desk. “How’d it go?”

“I’m about to start a video chat and tell everybody. I’ll move so they can see you, too.”

Olli sets his laptop on a chair in front of Jake’s bed and hops up to sit with him so they’re both in the frame. Andre is the first to connect, and as usual, he’s way too close to the camera.

“Did you finally kiss him?! Did he open doors and pull out chairs?” Andre says it all in a rush, clearly excited to hear every detail.

“We kissed, yeah,” Olli replies, blushing a little. “He did hold doors open but we went to the diner, so no chairs.”

Everyone cheers, and Jake ruffles Olli’s hair for good measure.

“And clearly you didn’t sleep with him,” Nicke adds. He’s smiling a little, which is mildly terrifying.

“But you had a good time? Are you going on another date?” Sid asks.

“I had a great time. We’re meeting at the coffee shop tomorrow to do homework, but after that I’m not sure.”

“Oh, there will be a third date,” Jake tells Olli, nudging him gently. “Dumo said Justin’s crazy about you.”

“When did you talk to Dumo?”

“We still text sometimes.” Jake shrugs, like he doesn’t regularly swoon over Dumo. “I thought I could at least ask him about Justin.”

“Oh. Thanks, dude.” Olli smiles and fistbumps Jake. “Wait, he’s that into me?”

“Apparently. Dumo said he talks about you a lot. Geno told him to shut up and ask you out already, and Djoos told him to try the goal thing.”

“I wish Djoos would get me a goal,” Andre mumbles.

“It could happen,” Sid says, shrugging a little. “Maybe we’re all on the path to a happy ending.”

“Okay, Disney Princess Sid.”

Everyone laughs at Andre’s chirp, but they’re all secretly hoping he’s right.

  
  


Justin surprises Olli by beating him to the coffee shop the next afternoon. He’s sitting at the table where they met with two Moomins-covered cups in front of him, and Olli smiles as he crosses the shop. Justin returns the smile and stands when Olli gets close, pulling him in for a quick hug and kiss.

“Hey, babe,” Justin says, then moves back with his brows furrowed. “Is it okay if I call you that?”

“It’s okay,” Olli tells him with a soft chuckle. “We don’t use pet names much in Finland, so I might not return the favor. Did Andre tell you what to get me?”

“He did. I tipped generously.”

They both turn to the counter; Andre is waving at them with a huge smile on his face. Olli waves back at his friend, glad he had told them all about his date last night. Justin tugs Olli back to the table, and they settle in chairs across from each other.

“So did your teammates want to know all about how last night went?” Olli asks, taking his cup from Justin. “Thank you, by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” Justin replies with a smile. “They did, and my roommate grilled me when I got home. Dumo, he’s friends with your friend Jake? He’s my roommate. We’re usually paired together on the ice, too.”

“You’re fucking kidding me. Dumo’s your roommate?”

“Yeah, we got paired together freshman year because we’re both on the team and we’ve stayed roommates since.”

Olli fiddles with his watch for a moment before deciding to just go for it.

“Jake’s my roommate, and he’s got a huge crush on Dumo. Is he… Is Dumo gay? I don’t want Jake to keep pining if he’s straight, you know?”

“Are you serious?” Justin looks delighted, which Olli takes as a good sign. “Dumo’s bi, and he has a crush on Jake! They took that class together last year, but he’s been too chickenshit to ask Jake on a date.”

“Our friends need to get their shit together.”

“Yeah they do. We’re not gonna try to matchmake, though, are we? ‘Cause I’m not really comfortable with that.”

“No, but I feel a lot better knowing Jakey’s not over the moon for a straight guy.”

“I know, that’s the fucking worst.” Justin sips his coffee and offers Olli his hand. He smiles when Olli doesn’t hesitate to hold it. “You wanna go to a movie or something this weekend?”

“I’d love to. Then maybe go home and make out?”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

  
  


After pinning down the details of what movie and when on Friday night, they eventually move on to homework. Olli shifts to sitting next to Justin, which becomes leaning on him as he does his reading. Justin kisses his hair and leans into the touch. Behind the counter, Andre sneaks a few photos of the two of them for group chat chirping later. When it’s time for Olli to go to his last class of the day, Justin offers to walk him there.

“You don’t have to,” Olli says as he packs up.

“No, but I’d really like to.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Olli smiles and takes Justin’s hand.

 

They say good-bye to Andre on the way out and get a friendly chirp in return. Olli rolls his eyes but the smile on his face is fond. The closer they get to Olli’s class, the more Justin fidgets. Olli stops outside of the building and holds both of Justin’s hands, partially to keep him from running off.

“What is it?” Olli asks, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve been jumpy since we left the coffee shop.”

“Well… I know we’ve only been on, like, one and a half dates, but-”

“Yes, I’m your boyfriend. Is that what you were worried about?”

Justin visibly relaxes and nods. “Yeah. I was really worried it was too soon and asking you would freak you out.”

“Nope. I mean, it is kinda soon, but I don’t like that ‘guy I’m talking to’ stuff. Besides, I really like you, so fuck it. Just don’t go to your room and change your relationship status yet because my mom would come here from Finland to kill me if I didn’t tell her first.”

Olli’s smiling at Justin like he hung the moon and stars, and Justin is so weak to that expression already. He pulls Olli in for a quick but no less passionate kiss, then presses their foreheads together.

“Go to class, babe,” he says softly.

“I’m going, I’m going.”

Olli gives Justin -  _ his boyfriend _ , and he really likes the sound of  _ that _ \- one last kiss and hurries into the building. He’s going to have to call his parents sooner rather than later.

  
  


Nicke comes to see Olli at work that night with milkshakes, which has never meant anything good ever. He settles into the chair meant for the students who come for tutoring and tips his head back with a soft sigh. Luckily, it has been a very quiet night, and there’s another English tutor on duty if somebody needs one.

“What’s up?” Olli asks, resting his chin in his hand. Nicke isn’t one for dramatics unless he’s truly upset.

“I am very worn-out,” Nicke says, his voice quiet and soft. “I’m stressed about school, and I can’t lie - I’m jealous of you. You have a very cute, sweet boyfriend. He is your boyfriend now, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, we actually talked about that today. I’m sorry, Nicky. What can I do to help?” Olli uses the even more affectionate version of his friend’s name, knowing he’ll need any bit of comfort he can get.

“You can drink these really fucking unhealthy milkshakes with me as a start. Let me hang out here for a bit and wallow.”

“Of course, Nicky. Do you want me to, like, not talk about Justin around you?”

“No, no it’s fine. It’s just the other things making it worse, you know? I, um. I think Ovi has a girlfriend.”

Oh. That fills in a lot of blanks for Olli. Nicke isn’t prone to despondency, not even when it comes to his feelings for Ovi. Olli knows that it frustrates him from time to time, but the angst only comes out when Ovi dates someone, or Nicke hasn't dated anyone in a long time. Nicke is currently at an intersection of both.

“Oh, Nicky. I’m sorry.”

“It’s… I know I have no reason to be upset. I don’t think Ovi even really knows who I am, but I’m still jealous.”

Olli pushes Nicke’s milkshake toward him and sips at his own. They drink in silence for a few minutes; Olli isn’t sure what to say, and Nicke is probably starting to shut himself down. Olli reaches out and rests his hand on Nicke’s shoulder, being careful not to press too hard.

“You should take your migraine meds tonight,” he says. “You know how they love to happen when you’re already stressed out.”

Nicke covers his face with his hands and nods with a frankly dramatic sigh. Olli winces, knowing that Nicke being dramatic is a terrible sign.

“I’m probably going to go to bed really early. Sid will understand.”

“You should skip classes tomorrow, Nicky. Just stay home and try to relax.”

“That does sound nice. I’d like to sleep in, at least.”

“Do it. Nicky, you and Sid take care of the rest of us all the time. Do something for yourself, even if it’s just a day off.”

Olli can see Nicke fighting with himself about it and the moment he gives in. Nicke’s whole body relaxes, and he gives Olli a short nod.

“Alright. I’m not going to classes. I’ll email my professors and let them know I’m not feeling well.”

That had been a whole other fight that Sid had been fighting before Olli even knew them - Nicke  _ is _ sick when the migraines come, he  _ should _ stay in a dark, quiet room, no one thinks less of him, and it doesn’t lessen others’ problems. It had taken a particularly bad migraine episode last spring when Nicke spent the weekend in bed with noise-canceling headphones and a sleep mask for him to finally see Sid’s point.

“If you’re up to it tomorrow night, we can go to that pizza place you like,” Olli offers. “Just the five of us, and we won’t talk about boys.”

“I’d really like that. Thanks, Olli.”

“Anything for Papa,” Olli replies with a grin.

Andre had immediately taken to calling Nicke “Papa,” citing that he was “100% a Dad Friend.” He was absolutely right, but Nicke had a love-hate relationship with the nickname most days. Today, Nicke rolls his eyes and groans.

“I should kill Andre in his sleep for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fucking hilarious to me that I started writing about Nicke's migraines and got sidelined by one myself. I'd wonder if it was psychosomatic if I didn't know damn well it was stress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Not Groupies go for pizza and discuss an important birthday, then Justin and Olli go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is first and foremost Olli and Justin's story, but we're definitely at the point where I'm laying the groundwork for other pairs. Except Sid and Geno, because they're STUBBORN. And feel free to tell me if you feel like there's something I should add to the tags but haven't.

Nicke does feel well enough to go out the next night and looks much better after a day of rest. He’s in Sid’s passenger seat as usual when the rest of the Not Groupies meet them in the parking lot.

“Papa!” Andre whisper-screams as he runs to the car. He tries his best to hug Nicke through the window and gets a fond back pat for his efforts.

“Hi, Andre. You don’t have to be so quiet, but please don’t raise your voice too much.”

Once they’re all settled and buckled in the back seat, Nicke turns as best as he can to face them.  
  
“I never actually got a migraine today, but I’d still like to take it easy tonight,” he says. “Hopefully I’ll be out of the danger zone tomorrow.”  
  
Everyone in the back seat very quietly cheers, making Sid snort as he backs out of his parking spot.  
  
  
They luck into a booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant, away from the families and rowdier students. Olli nudges Jake and Andre as they walk through the dining room and points to a table near the front. Djoos and Dumo are sitting with some of their teammates, clearly chirping the shit out of each other over pizza. They’re going to keep their promise not to talk about boys tonight, but maybe they can accidentally-on-purpose run into some.

 

“Nicke, what kind of pizza do you want? Your choice tonight,” Sid says as they all flip through menus. “And I’ll break your fingers if you try to pay.”

Nicke rolls his eyes but dutifully picks two kinds of pizza and two drinks for their pitchers, as per Not Groupies tradition. Sid does the actual ordering, though, knowing Nicke isn’t in the mood. They chat quietly about classes, jobs, and holiday plans until the drink pitchers arrive, reminding everyone of what’s coming in a week.

“Papa, what do you want for your birthday?” Andre asks.

“You to stop calling me that and Alex Ovechkin in my bed,” comes the dry reply as Nicke pours himself a soda.

“For real, though!” Andre whines a little as he says it.

“I’d like a new board game. No trivia.”

“That’s it?”

Nicke shrugs. “We’re broke college students.”

“And for booze? You’re not getting out of drinking on your 21st,” Sid adds.

Nicke lists a few of his favorites, things he doesn’t normally ask for but figures he can treat himself to on his birthday.

“And now we take a moment to roll our eyes about the American drinking age,” Sid says, offering his cup for a toast.

Everyone follows suit and gently knocks their cups together. There’s a collective “ugh” and literal eye roll before they drink. They chat about hockey gear and their intramural team while they wait for their pizza, but Jake and Andre can’t help sneaking looks over to Dumo and Djoos’ table. Nicke not-so-subtly kicks their shins under the table.

“Either stop trying to be sneaky or go over there and talk to them,” he growls.

“You said no talking about boys,” Andre says quietly, pouting a little.

“So either stop creeping or go talk _to_ boys.”

The two of them are quietly debating what to do when they hear someone walk up to the table. All conversation at the table stops, causing Jake and Andre to turn around slowly as if they’re afraid an ax murderer is behind them. Jake starts to slowly turn pink when he realizes that it’s only Dumo.

“Hey, Jake,” Dumo says, smiling and leaning on Jake’s chair.

“Hi, Dumo.” Jake returns the smile eagerly.

“You guys are all big into hockey, right? Schultzy said that Olli told him all of you used to play.”

“We still play intramural, and Olli’s hoping to make the team next season. Nicke, Sid, and Andre come from hockey families.”

“Oh, sweet. Defense Jamie and I are DJs at the radio station, and we need some people to call the hockey games for the station. Since you guys actually know the game, would any of you be interested?”

“Yes!” Jake and Andre agree enthusiastically, but keep their voices down for Nicke’s sake.

“Awesome! Wanna meet at the station tomorrow after lunch? We can get your applications filled out and you can sit in on our show if you want.”

“That sounds perfect, Dumo,” Jake tells him, beaming up at his crush. “Text me when you’re there?”

“Yeah, for sure. See you tomorrow, Jakey and… Andre, right?” Dumo looks to Andre for confirmation as he playfully shoves at Jake’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m Andre. Nice to meet you, Dumo.”

Dumo grins and brofists Jake and Andre before heading back to his table. They all watch as he tells Jamie the good news and the subsequent celebration. Jake sighs dreamily.

“He called you Jakey,” Olli teases. “He likes you.”

“Not in a romantic way,” Jake laments, shaking his head as he turns back to his pizza. “It’s just a hockey nickname.”

“Most hockey players call you Guentz,” Sid points out. “Jakey is friends and family and you know it.”

“Yeah, and he’s my friend. He’s not into me. Anyway, I thought we weren’t talking about boys?”

Everyone side-eyes Jake, but they dutifully change the subject to snacks for Nicke’s birthday. Jake doesn’t notice Dumo looking at him wistfully while his friends chirp him.

 

Justin knocks on Olli’s door right on time the next afternoon. He gives Olli what’s quickly becoming their customary greeting - a hug, a kiss, and a soft ‘hey babe.’ Olli grins and goes in for another hug and kiss, keeping his arms around Justin’s neck after he pulls away a little.

“Hey, kulta,” Olli replies, keeping his voice low and blushing a little.

“Was that a pet name?” Justin teases. “A pet name from Mr. ‘Finns don’t use pet names’?”

“We don’t use them very much, but I kind of got the impression that you’d like me to.”

Justin can’t keep the smile off of his face as he nuzzles into Olli’s neck.

“I do like it, but don’t do it if you’re not comfortable.”

“I’d like to try. If I don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

“Sounds good, Olls. What’s ‘kulta’ mean, anyway?”

“‘Gold,’ literally. But it’s like babe or sweetheart.”

Justin lights up and kisses Olli again. “I love it.”

Olli laughs and moves away from Justin to grab his coat.

“We should get going so we’re not late.”

“You sure we can’t stay in instead?” Justin grins at Olli and raises an eyebrow suggestively. Olli knows he’s mostly joking, but he blushes anyway.

“Um. Can we talk about that in the car?” he asks, suddenly a little shy.

“Of course we can. Or we can not, if you’re uncomfortable. You seem uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, kind of. Let’s go, though.”

Olli practically drags Justin out of their building to get him moving, even though he has no idea whose car Justin’s borrowing. Justin shifts his hand so they’re more casually holding hands and leads Olli to a black SUV in the lot across from their building. There’s a Russian flag magnet on the hatch door, so Olli can make an educated guess as to who the car belongs to. He hops into the passenger seat and tugs at the hem of his coat as Justin starts the car and gets them onto the road.

“So, uh, we should probably talk about sex,” Olli says, wanting to just get it over with.

“Okay,” Justin agrees, nodding a little. “Are you a virgin? Is that why you’re suddenly so shy? It’s totally okay if you are.”

“No, not a virgin. I’d like to go slow, though, if that’s okay? I feel like I rushed it with my last boyfriend and ruined the relationship, and I don’t want that with you.”

“Olli, of course that’s okay. You set the pace, babe. Don’t ever be afraid to tell me what you want. Or don’t want.”

Olli smiles at Justin, absolutely glowing with how happy he is to hear that. He reaches over and holds Justin’s hand on the gearshift. After a brief pause to bask in how awesome his boyfriend is, he continues the conversation.

“I know we literally just agreed to attempt slow, but when was the last time you got tested?” Olli asks.

“Oh, fuck. Um.” Justin bites his lip, clearly calculating how many months in his head. “Like, just before the season started, so maybe two months ago? It’s part of our physical. I hooked up with one guy since, but we used condoms. I can get tested again, though, if you want.”

“I’m technically due. I got tested before school and slept with one person a few times in September. We can go together?”

“Sounds good. Wanna go Wednesday instead of getting coffee?”

“Can we get coffee, then go?”

Justin laughs and squeezes Olli’s hand.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

At the theater, Olli pushes up the armrest and curls up against Justin’s side during the previews. Justin wraps his arm around Olli and rubs his shoulder. Eventually Olli can’t resist any longer and pulls Justin into a kiss. It’s slow and turns open-mouthed quickly, progressing to Justin’s hand in Olli’s hair and Olli practically in Justin’s lap as he licks into his boyfriend’s mouth. Justin uses his grip in Olli’s hair to break the kiss, making Olli flutter his eyelids and whimper softly.

“Olli, stop,” Justin whispers. “Not here.”

Olli nods and settles back into his seat. He stays in his own space to relax and cool off for a little bit, until Justin reaches for his hand again. Olli takes that as his cue to snuggle back up; this time he sticks to leaning on Justin and holding his hand through the movie. Other than that, they manage to keep their hands to themselves.

  
Justin swings their joined hands as they exit the theater and gently leads Olli to the ice cream shop next door. Olli gives him that adoring smile that makes Justin’s heart skip a beat when he realizes where they’re going, and Justin knows he’s starting to fall in love. It’s ridiculous to think that after only a week, but he’s not gonna fight it.

While they’re in line at the shop, Justin wraps his arms around Olli from behind and rests his chin on Olli’s shoulder.

“You want to share a sundae, kulta?” Olli asks softly, placing his hands over Justin’s. “That brownie one looks really good.”

“Sure, babe.”

Olli places their order with Justin still wrapped around him and nuzzling into his neck. He reaches back to ruffle Justin’s hair before moving away to go pay. Justin follows and rests a hand on Olli’s hip briefly.

“I’m gonna get a table,” he says, pecking Olli’s cheek before leaving to do just that.

Olli joins him a few minutes later with what looks like an entire half gallon of ice cream on top of a brownie the size of a dinner plate. He passes Justin a plastic spoon and sits across from him, wasting no time digging in.

“Hey, so,” Justin starts hesitantly, poking at the brownie a little. “I feel like our conversation from earlier isn't done?”

Olli looks up from fishing out a cherry and raises his eyebrows at Justin, letting him know he’s listening.

“You asked about getting tested, so does that mean you're looking for monogamy?” Justin asks, turning about as red as the cherry Olli finally found.

Olli finishes chewing and swallowing before he answers, because this is important and his mother would cross the Atlantic just to twist his ear if he spoke with his mouth full.

“Yeah. Like, nothing against open or poly relationships or whatever, but it’s not for me. You're okay with being exclusive?”

“Hell yeah. I don't wanna share you.” Justin smiles adoringly at Olli, making him blush a little. “And if you wanna go slow, maybe don't practically climb in my lap at the movies?”

Olli almost chokes on his ice cream, his blush darkening. Once Justin’s sure he’s okay, he presses on.

“I mean, we definitely agreed that making out is an enthusiastic yes, but we should probably draw a line?” he suggests. “Like, no below the waist touching or whatever.”

Olli swirls his spoon in the whipped cream on top of the sundae, brow furrowed as he thinks about his boundaries. On one hand, he's super attracted to Justin and would love to take him to bed; on the other, he doesn't want to fuck this up.

“I’d be okay up to probably hand jobs?” he finally says quietly, very aware of their surroundings. “Where's your line?”

“I think it's about the same. I’d take you to bed tonight if you asked, though,” Justin admits with another blush.

Olli grins mischievously and nudges Justin’s shoe with his own.

“I think you could get me in your bed. Is Dumo gonna be home tonight?”

“He’s going to a party with some of the guys, so he’ll probably crash at Ovi and Geno’s.”

“Can I stay in your room then? Promise I won’t try anything without asking.”

“You wanna stay the night?”

Olli nods, looking hopeful. Justin scoops up a big bite of the sundae and thinks it over while he chews. They’ve been together less than a week, but they’ve seen each other almost every day since Justin first asked Olli out. It’s not like they’re about to have wild sex that pisses off the neighbors, and even if they did, the odds of a negative consequence are low. It’s fast, but part of Justin is fucking thrilled that Olli is already that comfortable with him. And it would be worth the lifetime of chirping Dumo might give him. So Justin nods, making Olli smile.

“Yeah?” he asks, looking ready to start bouncing in his seat.

“Yeah,” Justin confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised y'all porn on my tumblr, and I will deliver soon! I wanted to keep this chapter from getting huge, so I decided to find a good stopping point and post this, then continue working on the next bit. I feel like it's less pressure that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olli goes home with Justin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, the rating went up! :D

Olli bursts into his and Jake’s room after the date, rushing around to grab a few quick things. Jake leans around his laptop screen and watches intently.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asks as Olli whips his underwear drawer open.

“I’m going upstairs to spend the night at Justin’s. Just sleeping!”

“Don’t bring pajamas, dude. Steal his clothes.”

“You’re a fucking genius, Jakey.”

Olli throws his pajamas back on his bed and stuffs everything else in his backpack. He pauses for a moment to check that he has the few things he’ll need, zips the bag, and high-fives Jake.

“Later, Olls. Don’t get pregnant,” Jake teases.

Olli gives him the finger on the way out.

 

Justin stops Olli in front of his and Dumo’s door. Their RA has lovingly crafted foam pucks for their name signs, and the door is crowded by sports memes and a whiteboard covered in arguments about NHL teams.

“So, it’s not, like, super clean?” Justin says, looking embarrassed. “We lofted the beds a little for storage, too. Almost bunked them but sex on a top bunk is not fun.”

Olli laughs and kisses Justin sweetly.

“Kulta, I’m a hockey player. I don’t care if it looks like a locker room as long as it doesn’t smell like one.”

Justin smiles and kisses the tip of Olli’s nose before unlocking the door. He lets Olli go in first, making sure to lock the door as he shuts it behind them. In the time it takes Justin to empty his pockets onto his desk, Olli has already started taking his layers off.

“I’m guessing the one with the Canucks blanket is yours?” he teases.

“Fuck off, you love it.”

Olli laughs and throws his bag on the floor next to Justin’s bed. He’s down to just his t-shirt and jeans now, having shed his cardigan, shoes, and socks. He looks soft and happy, like he belongs in Justin’s space.

“Can I borrow something to sleep in?” Olli asks, stretching a little. “I seem to have totally forgotten my pajamas.”

“Bullshit you did.”

Olli grins at Justin, making him laugh. It’s totally obvious what he’s up to, but Justin definitely wants to see Olli in his clothes, so it’s all good. He pulls out a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants and a team t-shirt and hands them to Olli.

“Thanks, pupu,” Olli says, kissing Justin’s cheek.

“Do I wanna know that one?”

“Bunny. And there’s also hanipupu, which is honey bunny.”

Justin pulls Olli close, nuzzling into his neck and resting his hands on Olli’s hips. Olli sighs happily and runs a hand through Justin’s hair.

“That’s pretty fuckin’ cute for a guy who says he’s not sure about pet names,” Justin teases, nibbling at the creamy skin of Olli’s throat.

Olli drops his borrowed pajamas immediately to press himself against Justin and tilts his head to the side a bit to encourage Justin’s nips. Justin takes the hint, shifting a little so he can bite harder and slip a hand under Olli’s shirt. Olli grabs a handful of Justin’s shirt and moans quietly.

“Can I leave marks?” Justin asks, trailing kisses up to Olli’s ear.

“Please.”

Justin doesn’t waste time pressing Olli against the wall and sinking his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Olli gasps, one hand grabbing at Justin’s shirt while the other goes up to dig his nails into Justin’s ribs. He can feel the hickey forming as Justin sucks a little at the bite marks, drawing a low hum of pleasure out of Olli. Once he’s satisfied with the bruise, Justin kisses up Olli’s neck and across his jaw to kiss his lips again. Olli opens his mouth immediately and brushes his tongue against Justin’s, earning a groan from his boyfriend. Justin props himself up with one hand on the wall by Olli’s head, sliding the other down Olli’s back to cup and knead his ass through his jeans. He breaks the kiss and bites around the blooming hickey on Olli’s neck, taking a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

“Jump,” he mumbles against Olli’s skin. “Jump up and get your legs around my waist.”

“You sure you can hold me?”

“Yeah, do it.”

Olli wraps his arms around Justin’s shoulders and jumps up to wrap his legs around Justin’s waist. Justin catches him easily, wrapping one arm around Olli’s waist and cupping his ass with the other. Olli moans out a low, drawn-out “fuck” when the movement causes their half-hard erections to press together. Olli rolls his hips experimentally a few times until he finds the right angle and keeps moving as Justin resumes marking his neck, leaving a constellation of hickeys along either side of Olli’s neck. It’s mildly tacky, but Olli loves to be marked and biting is a huge turn-on for him.

“Fuck,” he pants, throwing his head back. “Justin, bed. On the bed.”

Justin carries Olli to his bed, impressing the fuck out of his boyfriend in the process. He takes his shirt off and tosses it toward his hamper before kneeling on the bed next to Olli.

“Babe, how’re you doin’?” he asks softly, skimming his hand over Olli’s side. “You good?”

“Pupu, I would suck your dick right now if we hadn’t drawn that line. I’m amazing.”

Justin laughs as he starts taking Olli’s pants off. “You can tell me to stop at any point, okay?”

“Just fucking touch me,  _ please _ ,” Olli practically begs and drags Justin down into a filthy kiss.

Olli plays dirty this time - he nips at Justin’s bottom lip as they kiss, earning soft moans from his boyfriend. Justin is holding himself up above Olli, so he takes advantage of the space and reaches down to press his palm against the hard line of Justin’s cock through his jeans. Justin inhales sharply through his nose and pushes into Olli’s hand, enjoying the pressure and friction. He breaks the kiss after a few rolls of his hips and rests his forehead against Olli’s. He murmurs soft, dirty praise and sweet nothings as he rucks Olli’s shirt up and hums in appreciation as he runs his hand up Olli’s abs. He rubs a thumb over one of his nipples, drawing a surprised moan from Olli. Olli wriggles out of his shirt and throws it, not giving a single fuck where it lands as long as Justin keeps touching him like that. With his shirt gone, Olli draws Justin into another kiss as he starts unbuckling Justin’s belt. Justin drops to his forearm for more stability and continues gently teasing Olli’s nipple as their tongues meet. Olli makes quick work of Justin’s belt, button, and zipper despite the distraction, not even bothering to break the kiss as he wriggles his hand into Justin’s boxer briefs. As soon as Olli’s hand touches his erection, Justin breaks the kiss to moan loudly against Olli’s lips.

“Good?” Olli asks, running his thumb over the head. “You want me to keep going?”

“Yeah, fuck yeah. Can I get my pants off though?”

“Good idea.”

Justin rolls away and wriggles out of both his pants and underwear in one go. He drops them off the side of the bed and starts working on getting Olli’s pants off.

“I know I keep asking, but is this still okay?” he asks, pausing with his hands poised to take Olli’s pants off. “‘Cause you wanted slow, and I’m not sure we’re still doing that.”

Olli reaches up and runs his hand through Justin’s hair with a fond smile on his face. He’s so pleased that Justin keeps checking on him; it’s reassuring Olli that this isn’t just about sex.

“Yeah, I’m good. I mean, this isn’t exactly slow, but you’re also not about to fuck me. Are you alright?”

“I’m good, too. I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give, babe.”

That gets Olli going more than it probably should, but he can think about that later. He helps Justin get his pants off and pushes Justin to sit up. He licks his lips when he gets the full view of Justin naked and hard, just for Olli and nobody else. Justin looks like he’s thinking the same thing as he looks Olli up and down.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot, Olli,” Justin mumbles reverently. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Probably because you’re pretty fucking hot yourself.”

Olli grins and rolls them so he’s on top, straddling Justin’s hips and pinning his arms above his head. He leans in for another kiss and shifts to grind down on Justin, making them groan into each other’s mouths. They kiss and move against each other for a few minutes before Justin can’t take it anymore and wriggles one of his hands free.

“Olli, baby, let me touch you,” he begs. “Wanna get my hands on you.”

The endearment and desperation in Justin’s voice make arousal flare in Olli’s belly, and he moves to lay beside Justin without thinking about it. They rearrange to face each other, tangling their legs together and resuming the kiss as they reach for each other. Olli whimpers a little as Justin starts gently playing with his foreskin, using his precome as lube. Olli himself wastes no time in getting right to stroking Justin’s cock, twisting his hand on the upstroke. Justin pushes him away after a few minutes and reaches over Olli to open his bedside table’s drawer. He fishes out a bottle of actual lube and pours a liberal amount over both of their erections. Olli hisses at the coolness of it but is already back to jerking Justin off before the bottle is even put back. He grins at the soft “Jesus Christ” Justin whispers as he settles back down. Once he’s comfortable, Justin quickly establishes a rhythm that’s got Olli panting and swearing in low, mumbled Finnish. He’s determined to get Olli off first, so Justin dips his head to bite and kiss along Olli’s collarbone, marking his pale skin even more. Olli gasps, his free hand reaching out to hold onto Justin’s bicep in a grip that’s going to leave bruises.

“Oh fuck,” he pants, thrusting into Justin’s hand. “Fuck, ‘m close.”

“C’mon, babe. Come for me,” Justin coos, nuzzling the fresh marks. “Lemme hear you.”

That does it - Olli digs his nails into Justin’s arm and damn near screams Justin’s name as he shakes through his orgasm. He pants as he comes down, eyes closed with a soft smile on his face.

“Gimme… gimme a minute,” Olli mumbles. “I’ll return the favor.”

“Take your time.” Justin kisses his forehead for emphasis.

Olli recovers quickly and moves in closer to kiss and bite Justin’s neck and shoulders. Olli’s got him close quickly, twisting his hand and swiping his thumb over the head of Justin’s cock. He lists all the things he wants to do to and with Justin as he works his boyfriend over, eager to get him off but also very sincere in those wants. Justin grabs at Olli’s hip and digs his fingers in, not caring that he’s covering Olli in his own come.

“Gonna come, Olls,” he pants. “Close.”

Olli bites down on Justin’s throat, creating an obvious hickey of his own and pushing Justin over the edge. Justin groans Olli’s name as he comes, sending shivers down Olli’s spine. They lay tangled in each other after, smiling and panting. Justin leans in and presses a sweet kiss to Olli’s forehead.

“You’re fucking incredible,” he says. “And you’re  _ mine _ .”

“All yours,” Olli agrees, nuzzling into Justin’s throat.

 

Once they can function again, they throw on pajamas and head for the showers. They take separate stalls, knowing damn well they’d just end up all over each other again. A curly-haired hockey player with a toothy grin stops Justin on the way back to his room to high-five him.

“Congrats on the Just Got Laid Parade!” he chirps, his smile wide. “Walls are thin, Schultzy.”

“Segs, you can’t fuckin’ talk, dude,” Justin laughs. “This is my boyfriend, Olli. Babe, this is Tyler Seguin, one of our centers.”

“Nice to meet you, Tyler.”

Olli offers his hand, and Tyler takes it without hesitation.

“Nice to finally meet you, Olli. Schultzy talks about you a lot. He’s kinda head over heels for you.”

“Shut the fuck up, Segs,” Justin says, playfully shoving at Tyler’s shoulder. “You can’t talk about that, either. Everybody except Chubbs knows how you feel.”

Tyler pretends to be affronted, feigning shock with his hand on his chest.

“How dare,” he hisses. “You come into my house!”

Justin laughs and pulls Tyler into a brief hug.

“You’ll get your man eventually, Segs. See you at breakfast?”

“With bells on, my dude. Olli, nice to meet you. Fantastic hickey work, both of you.”

Tyler fist bumps Olli and disappears into his room - the one immediately to the left of Justin’s. Well, at least Tyler doesn’t seem to mind too much. Justin herds Olli back into his room once Tyler is gone and starts cleaning up their mess.

“I know it’s kinda early, but you wanna cuddle in bed and watch Netflix?” Justin asks, fixing his bed first.

“That sounds awesome.”

Olli collects their clothes while Justin cleans up his bed, making sure Justin’s make it to the hamper and his go in his bag. He’s moving aside the change of clothes for tomorrow when he remembers what he’s doing tomorrow afternoon.

“Justin, are you free tomorrow around one?”

“I can be. What’s up?”

“I’m Skyping my parents to tell them I have a boyfriend and just, like, catch up. Would you be okay talking to them? I know we’ve only been dating, like, a week, but they’re in Finland, you know? It’s gonna be a while before you meet them for real.”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to them. Can I grab a pregame nap with you after?”

“Definitely. You’ll probably be good to crash before I hang up.”

“And are they gonna mind the, uh…” Justin gestures to the hickeys littering Olli’s throat, turning a little pink as he does.

“The hickeys? They don’t really care. They just want me to be careful.”

“You know, I should probably talk to my parents soon, too. Maybe I’ll Skype or Facetime them.”

“You want me to be there for that?”

“I gotta show you off, babe,” Justin teases with a grin.

Olli rolls his eyes and throws Justin’s dirty shirt at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggly boys and Nicke being fucking terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are y'all doing now that playoffs have started? BECAUSE I AM TIRED BUT GOOD, SON. Olli and Justin consistently an ass-kicking d-pair? Vegas murdering? Boston on a rampage? Now I just need the Caps and Avs to get it together.
> 
> Oh and Nicke gets pretty intense with his shovel talk.

Later, when Olli is curled against Justin’s side with his arm around him as they watch Netflix, Justin plants a soft kiss in Olli’s hair.

“Thanks for earlier,” he says quietly. “It means a lot that you trust me like that.”

Olli hums and tilts his face up for a kiss. Justin gives him a short, sweet one and bumps their foreheads together.

“I mean it. And I really like seeing you in my clothes.”

“Possessive ass,” Olli chirps, leaning further into Justin’s side.

“It’s more like… you like me enough to want that? Does that make sense? But yeah, kinda possessive. Anybody would be lucky to be with you, Olli. I really don't know how  _ I _ got so lucky.”

“Because you're a good man,” Olli says matter of factly. “And a great hockey player, and don't think you're not a fucking catch, too, pupu. I want to wear your stuff because it keeps you close, by the way.”

“We're really fucking sappy for only dating, like, a week.”

“There are worse things,” Olli says, shrugging and grinning at Justin.

 

Olli starts drifting off around midnight, slumping against Justin and startling awake again a few times before Justin shuts his laptop decisively.

“Alright, babe. Time for bed,” he says. “Let’s go.”

Justin grabs their toothbrushes and guides a half-asleep Olli down the hall to the bathroom. He’s painfully adorable like this - Olli’s hair is fluffy from washing and sticking up where his cowlick is, Justin’s clothes are too big for him, and he’s rubbing his eyes a little. Justin gently guides Olli through brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed, then walks Olli back to his room hand in hand. Once he’s inside Justin’s room, Olli immediately crawls into bed and burrows into the blankets. The only parts of Olli that are visible are his eyes and hair, and he’s glaring sleepily at Justin.

“Come to bed, kulta. Do you want to be big spoon?”

“Fuck yeah I wanna be big spoon.’

Justin slides under the blankets with Olli and wraps his arms around Olli’s waist to pull him close. There are a few minutes of adjusting their positions to get comfortable, but Justin knows they’ve got it right when Olli sighs and relaxes in his arms.

“Good night, kulta,” Olli mumbles, already drifting off again.

“Good night, babe,” Justin replies, kissing the back of Olli’s neck.

 

Olli wakes up early the next morning to soft shuffling sounds and an otherwise empty bed. He sits up and rubs his eyes, looking around for Justin. He doesn’t have to look far - Justin is a few feet away quietly getting dressed and packing a gear bag.

“Hey, babe,” he says softly, moving over to the bed to kiss Olli’s forehead. “I gotta get to practice, but you can stay as long as you want. Meet you for lunch?”

Olli just nods, not awake enough to really respond.

“I’m bringing Dumo his shit, so it’s just you for now. Enjoy having a room to yourself, eh?”

Olli hums and tilts his head up to ask for a kiss. Justin obliges, giving him a few short, sweet kisses before grabbing his bag.

“I really gotta go.”

“‘ave good practice,” Olli slurs, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“I will. Go back to sleep, baby.”

Olli doesn’t need to be told twice and snuggles back down, wrapping himself up in a blanket burrito. The bed is still warm and smells like Justin, and Olli is asleep almost as soon as he gets comfortable.

 

Olli drops his bag off in his and Jake’s room around 11:30 and makes his way to brunch at the dining hall. The group chat told him that everyone else was already there, waiting to chirp the shit out of him. They clap and whistle as Olli settles at their table with his plate and a cup of coffee, still wearing Justin’s team t-shirt.

“Nice fucking hickeys,” Andre says, sounding legitimately awed. “Did you sleep with him?”

Olli blushes a little and shoves a large piece of waffle in his mouth to stall. They shared a bed and jerked each other off, which is  _ kind of _ sex. Olli decides to just be honest and tells them most of what happened the night before. There are some things he’s keeping just for him and Justin, though.

“He’s neighbors with  _ Seguin _ ?” Jake asks, aghast. “Known party animal Tyler Seguin?”

“Yeah, and Seguin’s really nice. Definitely likes to party, but a nice guy.”

“You were comfortable?” Nicke asks. It’s clear by his tone that he’ll fucking murder Justin if he upset Olli. “He didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to?”

“Completely comfortable. He took such good care of me, Nicke,” Olli enthuses, sounding dreamy and absolutely smitten. “He kept asking if I was okay, and he’s just… He’s awesome. I’m so lucky.”

“Oh my god, you love him,” Andre says, his voice quiet but awed.

“I do not!” Olli protests, blushing an even darker red. “I’m definitely falling for him, but I wouldn't say love.”

The subsequent chirping is interrupted by Olli’s phone vibrating on the table. He checks the screen and smiles at it like a lovesick fool.

“Can Justin sit with us? He's on his way over.”

Nicke and Sid share a Look involving raised eyebrows. They've reached a point where they can have entire conversations without actually saying a word, something that's been known to terrify people.

“He knows he'll get a shovel talk?” Sid asks, turning back to Olli.

“Yeah, he knows.”

“Then yes.”

While Olli texts back a yes, Jake moves to sit next to Sid so Justin can have the seat next to Olli. Justin arrives with his lunch a few minutes later and politely asks if he can sit before setting his plate down. Once given permission, he visibly relaxes and leans down to kiss Olli before actually sitting.

“Hey, babe,” he says as he settles into the free chair. “And hi everyone else.”

He gets a chorus of hellos in response, none more enthusiastic than Olli’s. Olli is practically vibrating with how happy he is to see Justin, even though they've only been apart a few hours and Nicke is about to threaten Justin with bodily harm. Until Olli notices how rigid and closed off Nicke is becoming and reels himself in a little. It's easy to forget that his friend is still hurting when he’s so happy himself, and he feels like a terrible person for that.

“Alright, let's get it over with,” Sid says, sitting up straighter. Beside him, Nicke does the same and scowls at Justin.

“If you  _ ever _ hurt Olli in a way he doesn't like, I will make you wish you were dead,” Nicke hisses. “I will dull your skate blades and cut the tendons you need to skate with them.”

“ _ Jesus _ , Nicke,” everyone murmurs at the same time.

“I would never hurt Olli,” Justin promises. “Wait, ‘in a way he doesn't like’?”

“Justin, he's covered in hickeys and bite marks,” Sid points out, rolling his eyes. “You really think he doesn't like getting a little roughed up now and then?”

Beside Justin, Olli’s eyes are fixed on his plate, and he’s blushing a brilliant red. He fidgets a little, nudging his fruit around his plate.

“Oh. Well, if that's what Olli wants, I’ll give it a shot,” Justin says with a shrug.

“How are you so chill about everything?” Andre asks. He sounds absolutely awestruck at the concept.

“I’m really not,” Justin tells him, laughing a little. “But I really like Olli, and I know we’ll talk about stuff like that when the time comes. And that we’ll both respect each other’s limits.”

Sid’s expression shifts into a soft smile and his body language becomes far less threatening. Nicke stays rigid, but that’s also just Nicke.

“I think you’ll be fine,” Sid says. “But we’ll still fucking kill you if we have to.”

 

Olli and Justin head out ten minutes before Olli’s due to call his parents and walk back to their building hand in hand. Olli is noticeably nervous and even struggles to unlock his door. Justin helps him get his coat off and envelopes Olli in a tight hug.

“It’s gonna be fine, Olli,” he says softly.

“What if they don’t like you?”

“I’ll keep trying until they do.”

“The last guy I told them about didn't work out so well…”

“I know, sweetheart.” Justin kisses Olli’s hair and gives him a squeeze. “I’m not gonna do that to you.”

Olli stays snuggled in Justin’s arms until his phone alarm starts going off, letting them know it’s time to sign in. Olli starts setting his laptop up and remembers he's wearing Justin’s shirt as it boots. He quickly grabs one of his own shirts and swaps them out - for now, anyway.

“So I was thinking you should stay out of the frame until I introduce you?” Olli says, sounding unsure. “And then you can sit with me. They'll want to talk about other stuff after, so you can take your nap here if it isn't too loud.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Justin gives Olli a soft, sweet kiss and sits on Olli’s bed.

Olli tugs on the hem of his shirt as Skype loads and starts connecting. Justin already recognizes this as one of his nervous gestures and calls out to him quietly. When Olli turns around, Justin is making the same wonky heart hands he made the night he asked Olli out. Olli laughs and returns it, looking a little more relaxed as the call finally connects.

 

Olli’s parents love Justin. They ask him all the usual questions - how old are you, where are you from, your major, postgrad plans, and so on. Olli’s mom seems to especially like him, but Justin knows not to cross her or relax just because she seems to approve. They call one of Olli’s brothers  - Antti, who’s also still in school - over and he judges the fuck out of Justin in their place. He says something in Finnish that Justin doesn't need to understand to know is a joke about the hickeys covering Olli’s throat. Their parents cackle while Olli turns bright red and chirps him back, also in Finnish.

And then they get to what Justin has been anticipating - the “if you hurt my child” shovel talk. It’s way more intimidating than Nicke’s was, because even though Justin knows he meant it, there's something about an entire family crossing an ocean just to beat his ass that is absolutely terrifying. Once the requisite threats are given, Olli’s mom returns to being a doting parent and shoos Justin off for his nap. They say their goodbyes and nice to meet yous, and Olli gives Justin a kiss as he gets up, earning more chirps from his family.

Justin had been a little worried about being able to sleep with Olli video chatting with his family, but he drifts off easily with their soft Finnish in the background.

 

Olli doesn't end up napping with Justin, but he got more sleep earlier and doesn't really need a nap. He wriggles into Justin’s arms when it's time to wake him up and kisses his neck and jaw until Justin starts waking up. He mumbles something unintelligible that sounds a lot like Olli’s name as he stretches out. He wraps his arms around Olli, giving him a tight hug and burying his face in Olli’s shoulder.

“You’re coming to the game, right?” he asks.

“Of course. I went to every home game  _ before _ we started dating.”

“Mm, good. You’re lucky. And you gotta come gimme a kiss before we play.”

Olli laughs and starts gently petting Justin’s hair.

“I don't think I’m allowed back there before the game. I’ll give you a good luck kiss before you leave.”

“Fiiiine,” Justin whines, pretending to be more upset than he really is.

They cuddle quietly for a few minutes, with Olli continuing to pet Justin as he wakes up a little more. Eventually Justin pulls away a bit to meet Olli’s eyes while they talk.

“So next week is American Thanksgiving, and most of us don't celebrate, but we're gonna have a big, like, potluck with the team. Just kind of whatever we know how to cook. And the guys were wondering if you and your friends wanna come.”

“They want all of us to come?”

“Yeah, they specifically said that your friends are invited, too. And you don't have to cook anything. We agreed that you guys are mostly guests, so you can, like, bring paper plates and drinks and shit instead.”

Olli grins and kisses Justin quickly. They don't have time to properly make out, so he makes sure it's brief.

“I’m really happy that they asked for all of us. I’ll ask if they wanna come. Where is it gonna be?”

“Ovi and Geno’s building. They have a really nice kitchen and a lot of room because it's one of the newest dorms.”

“I’ll let them know, and then we'll talk about what to bring.”

They cuddle for a little longer, kissing and talking while Justin wakes up. He reluctantly pulls away when it's time to get ready and meet the team for dinner. Olli walks Justin to the door and pushes him into it with a passionate kiss. He bites at Justin’s lips and doesn't hesitate to slip his tongue in when Justin opens his mouth. They make out against the door for a few minutes, and Justin almost doesn't make it out the door when he pulls away and sees how red Olli’s lips are.

“Think that's enough luck to win the game?” Olli asks, smirking and looking proud of himself.

“Yeah, I think we're good. I really gotta go, though. You look so fuckin’ good, I just wanna take you back to bed.”

Olli’s grin turns sultry, but he steps away. He finds himself really struggling with their “take it slow” agreement, but he knows it's for the best.

“Okay, good. I’ll see you at the game, pupu. Good luck.”

Olli gives Justin one more quick peck and shoves him out the door. Justin waves as he heads to the stairs, looking a little debauched and very happy.

 

“So the hockey team is having a dinner next Thursday, and we're all invited,” Olli says very casually on the way to the rink that night.

Andre screeches, Nicke says “what” very flatly, Jake’s eyes widen, and Sid actually pulls the car over.

“Say that again?” he asks, looking Olli in the eyes using his rearview mirror.

“We're all invited to a dinner with the hockey team next Thursday. It's nothing formal, and we don't have to cook. Justin told me the team decided we're pretty much guests, so we can bring, like, paper plates and drinks.”

There's stunned silence for a few minutes before Nicke speaks up.

“Did they ask or did Justin push it?” he asks, voice quiet and cautious, as if he doesn't dare to believe what he's hearing.

“They asked for us to come.”

There's a moment of absolute silence in the car as everyone processes that.

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” Andre whispers, breaking the tension.

Everyone cheers like they've just won a tough game, making Olli laugh. It’s good to see them so happy, especially Nicke. He’s hopeful that this will be the start of that happy ending Sid was talking about a few nights ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're watching me struggle on tumblr, you might have seen my posts about Olli and Justin consistently coming | | this fucking close to saying "I love you." It's ridiculous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. Real life got busy, and this is the first season I've wanted to watch like, every playoff matchup. I'm not annoyed at all when y'all ask if I'm working on this, by the way.
> 
> So the next couple of chapters are going to have a lot going on! Olli and Justin are going to the clinic, then American Thanksgiving, then Nicke's birthday. Those will most likely be their own chapters, though.

Despite Olli’s good luck kiss, they lose 3-2. Justin managed one of the goals and made sure to reach over his teammates’ heads to give Olli his goofy heart hands. Olli whips out his phone as soon as the buzzer signals the end of the game and texts Justin to ask if he can come to the locker room.

“Sid, is it okay if I wait for Justin?” he asks while waiting for the response.

“It’s fine, Olli.” Sid ruffles his hair as he gets up and stretches. “The parking lot’s gonna be a nightmare anyway. We’ll go wait in the lobby.”

“Thanks, guys.”

Olli gets Justin’s reply as his friends leave the stands and head for the concessions area. It’s permission to literally just walk into the locker room, and he’s not about to turn that down. Olli finds his way to the locker room door easily and doesn’t hesitate to open it and go inside. The players all turn to the door when it opens, making Olli tense. He’s expecting them to be angry and make him leave, but most of them smile and greet him warmly. Olli navigates the maze of gear and sweaty men to make it to Justin’s stall. Justin is sitting in his stall and leaning against the wall, his head tipped back and eyes closed, still in his pads. Olli reaches out and gently touches his arm, right over the marks he left last night.

“Hi, kulta,” he says softly. “You played a good game.”

“Still lost,” Justin grumbles.

“Is it cool if I sit on your lap?” Olli asks, rubbing Justin’s arm.

“Yeah, that would actually be great.”

Olli climbs onto Justin’s lap carefully, mindful of his pants and straps. He sits sideways, figuring that position will be most comfortable for both of them. Once Olli is settled, he leans against Justin’s chest, rests his head on Justin’s shoulder, and closes his eyes. Justin leans his head against Olli’s and wraps both arms around his waist to hold him close. They sit together in silence like that for a while, breathing each other in and ignoring the locker room chaos around them. Olli knows how badly losing sucks, so he'll do anything he can to help Justin feel better.

“You want me to stay over tonight?” he asks eventually, low enough that only Justin can hear him.

“That would be great.”

“Okay. I have to go, but come to my room when you get back.”

“Okay, babe. Thank you.”

Olli stands up and gives Justin a sweet kiss. He's shocked when no one so much as whistles at them.

“It's not a problem. Anything you need,” Olli assures him.

Justin smiles up at Olli and squeezes his hand.

“Thanks, Olls. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon, hani.”

 

When Olli opens the door for Justin, Dumo is there, too. He smiles at Olli and leans around to wave at Jake.

“Is it cool if I hang out here for a while?” he asks. “Like, I know you and Schultzy aren't gonna bang, but you probably don't want me ruining the mood, either.”

“Jake, is it cool for Dumo -”

“Yes!” Jake interrupts, pushing Olli aside. “Stay as long as you want.”

Olli laughs as he grabs his bag. They're both so obvious when he sees them together, but apparently they're both also  _ oblivious _ .

“Dumo, y’know, if it gets late, you can just sleep in my bed,” Olli says.

“Oh, thanks, Olli,” Dumo replies, and Olli swears he's blushing. “I don't know if I can stay up late after a game like that, though.”

“It's cool if you come upstairs, but, like, sometimes you start playing Call of Duty and then it's four in the morning, you know?”

Dumo laughs and nods. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks, bro.”

“Any time, Dumo. See you guys later.”

Olli and Justin wave and head for the stairs, letting the door close behind them. Olli slips his hand into Justin’s and squeezes.

“They're so dumb,” he laughs.

 

Olli takes control quickly once they're upstairs. He helps Justin change into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then piles up Justin’s pillows and makes a nest of his comforter and extra blankets. Once Olli is satisfied, he herds Justin into the blanket nest and gives him a quick kiss. He grabs a new t-shirt from Justin’s dresser and changes into it along with the plaid bottoms from last night.

“Do you wanna watch The Office? Or Parks and Rec?” Olli asks, grabbing Justin’s laptop and joining him in the blanket nest.

“Parks and Rec.”

Olli sets up the stream and curls up against Justin. It takes a few minutes, but Justin starts to relax and puts his arm around Olli to bring him closer. Olli nuzzles against his neck and plants a kiss under Justin’s ear.

“You wanna come to our game Tuesday night?” Olli asks, grinning at him. “I’ll let you borrow an old jersey so everyone knows you're my boyfriend.”

Justin laughs and rests his head against Olli’s.

“I’d love to. And I’d be proud to wear your jersey.”

“I’ll have to teach you how to say my last name, too.”

“Do I get a kiss if I get it right?” Justin is smiling at Olli now, and Olli knows he’s starting to feel better.

“I think I can arrange that.”

 

It's late the next morning when Justin and Olli finally start to stir. Olli nuzzles into Justin’s neck with a soft smile, soaking in the feeling of waking up in Justin’s arms for the first time. Justin wakes up slowly, but Olli can tell he's most of the way there when he starts rubbing Olli’s back and rubbing their cheeks together like a giant cat.

“Mornin’, Olls,” Justin mumbles. “You sleep good?”

“Yeah, really well. How about you? How do you feel this morning?”

“Slept great. It was really relaxing to have you here. I feel a lot better.”

Olli grins and kisses Justin quickly. “Good. Glad to hear it. Wanna go grab some food?”

“God, yeah. I’m starving.”

They’re about to leave after dressing when Olli notices that Dumo’s bed looks undisturbed. He turns to Justin with a grin on his face.

“Looks like Dumo didn't come home last night.”

Justin leans around Olli to look and smiles, too. The extra jersey Dumo had tossed on his bed yesterday gives it away.

“Unless he put that jersey back in the exact same place, he didn't.”

 

Olli gets the story out of Jake that afternoon while they're doing homework in their room. He and Dumo did play video games for a couple of hours, then decided to watch a movie.

“It was kinda awkward at first,” Jake admits, blushing a little. “But I told Dumo we could both sit on my bed, and we ended up cuddling and falling asleep.”

“Did he end up sleeping in my bed at all? I don't care, I just wanna know.”

“No, we woke up and I gave him some sweats to change into so he was more comfortable and he insisted on getting back in my bed.”

“He wasn't being a dick about it, was he?” Olli asks, looking up from his textbook and narrowing his eyes.

“No, not at all. I asked if he wanted your bed, and he said he really wanted to, um.” Jake pauses as his blush intensifies. “He said he really wanted to sleep in my bed, if I was cool with it. And then he asked if he could spoon me.”

Olli takes a few deep breaths so he doesn't start laughing in his best friend’s face. He's very happy for them, but it's also clear they were both too shy and dumb to talk about their feelings.

“So did he ask you out yet?” he asks once he feels like he's got it under control.

“No,” Jake mumbles. He sounds really torn up about it. “I think he likes me, and I hope I didn't do anything that made him not want to ask me out.”

“He was probably just too shy. I’ll kick his ass if he doesn't talk to you about it soon.”

 

On Tuesday, Justin surprises Olli with an arm around his waist while he’s waiting in line for lunch. He gives his usual soft “hey, babe” with a kiss on Olli’s cheek.

“Hey, pupu. Are you sitting with us?”

“Nah, I gotta run, but I wanted to ask if I could bring some of the guys tonight?”

“Yeah, sure. Is it possible to get Ovi to come? You’d make Nicke’s semester,  _ and _ it's his birthday this week.”

“Yeah, he’s probably up for that. I really gotta go, babe. See you for dinner?”

“Of course. I’ll give you my jersey then.”

Olli gives Justin a kiss that borders on inappropriate for the dining hall and gently pushes him in the general direction of one of the doors. Justin laughs and waves as he leaves the building.

 

The Not Groupies have a quick dinner with Justin, and Olli passes him the promised jersey. It's his U18, the one he was wearing the night Justin asked him out. Justin recognizes it easily and gives Olli a passionate, thorough kiss. They all hurry off by 5:30 to get to the rink, leaving Justin to round up his friends and teammates. He’s managed to get a few of them to go, at least enough to fill Geno’s huge car. Only Olli knows who to expect, though.

 

The locker room is messy and loud, as usual. Andre and Nicke set up shop in a corner with their goalie, a cute freshman girl who other teams already fear. The three of them take turns gearing up and mending other players’ socks. Sid has the tape box, tossing rolls to whoever calls out for one with ease. Nicke drops into the stall next to Olli with a pair of socks to mend and knocks their knees together.

“I need you to steal Justin’s snapback. It has to be the snapback,” Nicke tells him.

“Nicke, are you gonna make him a hat?” Olli asks, taken aback. Nicke doesn't knit for just anybody.

“Yes, and I need the snapback for measurements. You can't tell him why, either. It's for Christmas.”

“You know it means a lot to me that you're gonna do this, right?”

“I do, but please don't make it a big thing.”

“I won't. Thanks, Nicke.”

 

Olli leaves his helmet on the bench while they warm up, taking the time to enjoy the rink air before he has to put the fishbowl on. Justin calls out to him from the stands and waves excitedly when Olli turns to him. Olli waves back and blows him a kiss, making Justin’s teammates roll their eyes. And it does look like a significant chunk of the team actually came; Geno gave Justin a ride, Dumo was all too happy to come, Djoos had shrugged and said it sounded fun, and Ovi is always down for a hockey game. One by one, his friends notice their crushes in the bleachers, and Olli has to fight not to giggle. Some of the other guys came, too, but Olli had really wanted Justin to convince his friends’ crushes to come.

Sid skates over looking like a storm cloud after he realizes what's going on and snows Olli.

“Why didn't you say something?” he hisses. “And how did you manage to get them all here?”

“It was a surprise for Nicky’s birthday. If I was like ‘oh hey, Geno’s coming,’ he would have figured it out.”

Sid narrows his eyes at Olli, but he knows Olli’s right.

“But how did you do it?”

Olli shrugs. “Justin asked.”

“That’s… that's it? He just asked?”

“Yeah. A lot of the team wanted to come anyway, so there was a  _ little _ peer pressure. Like, Jamie O. works with Andre and Jake at the station so he wanted to come. And Segs heard it was my team and decided to come, which means Jamie B. came, too.”

Olli grins at Sid, more than a little proud of himself. The strong connections the team members share means he can easily convince them to do things; Olli had promised Justin not to exploit it too much.

“Olli!” Andre shouts, skating over with a big smile on his face. “Olli, Djoos is here!”

“Yeah, Justin asked him to come,” Olli tells him, returning the smile. “Has Jake noticed Dumo?”

“Yeah, but he’s really focused on warming up. We should probably do that, too.” Andre pauses and wrinkles his nose. “It would suck to get hurt in front of Djoos and half the team.”

They go their separate ways to stretch, which Nicke takes advantage of. He settles next to Olli for his stretch routine, and Olli can see the excitement bubbling in him, even if he looks totally calm to most people.

“Olli, Ovi is here.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you do that?”

“No one really makes Ovi do something he doesn't want to. But Justin did ask, yeah.”

“Thank you.” Nicke smiles at Olli, one of the real and soft ones he reserves for people he really likes.

“You’re welcome. Happy early birthday.”

Nicke throws his head back and laughs, the sound of it echoing off the rafters and reaching up to the banners. Olli can't help but smile with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, my tumblr url right now is "doubleminorforlicking." It's going back after the playoffs, but I'm gonna keep it in case Brad gets back on his bullshit. (Brad always gets back on his bullshit eventually.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be updating weekly, maybe not always on the same day. I have some more written right now, but the closer I got to 5k the more I felt like I needed to start posting. You can come scream about hockey with me [on my tumblr](https://doubleminorforroughing.tumblr.com/) in the meantime.


End file.
